


Night Off

by thegaygang



Series: A Night Off Leads to More [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bad Flirting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Friendship, M/M, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protectiveness, he's russian goddammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaygang/pseuds/thegaygang
Summary: Listen, I know Yuri can hold his own, but everyone being protective of him is my jam.Yuri, Viktor, and Chris go to a bar to hang out, chill, have a night off, and are all reminded that Yuri is attractive, by a  not so friendly stranger. I mean he's friendly, to Yuri, but not Yuri's boyfriend. How rude.Alcohol is very briefly mentioned. OC's actions could be harassment.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: A Night Off Leads to More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161494
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Night Off

Yuri wasn’t paying attention. The few glasses of wine he had made it much easier to lose track of where this conversation had gone. Not that is much of a conversation, the other man seemed content just talking at him - speaking of men, where was Viktor?

Yuri’s eyes scanned through the party and softened immediately upon seeing Viktor, laughing at Chris as the two leaned back against the bar on the far side of the room. 

As if feeling his boyfriend’s gaze Viktor turned his head and grinned at Yuri, earning a soft smile in return.

“ - So what do you say?”

Yuri looked up to see that the man he had been talking to was suddenly much closer, and looking down at him intensely.

“Uh.. sorry?” Yuri hadn’t meant to be rude, he had just gotten distracted, and now had no idea where the conversation had gone.

The man grinned and leaned ever so closer to Yuri’s face causing the shorter man to lean back automatically.

“I said,” the other man lowered his voice even more so it was a struggle to hear in the large room. “Do you want to get out of here? I’m sure we can find something more...entertaining to do.” As he spoke the man ran a hand down Yuri’s arm.  _ Oh, that’s where the conversation had gone. _

“I uh sorry,” Yuri stammered out, “I have a boyfriend.” Desperately Yuri looked towards the bar, hoping Viktor and Chris would come over. Yuri really didn’t know how to deal with this. Normally it was young girls hitting on him who were very,  _ very, _ easy to turn down kindly.

The man followed Yuri’s gaze to the space now occupied with two women, adamantly flirting with the bartender. 

He shook his head with a chuckle, ”I don’t see him.”

“Turn around.” The man turned, coming face to face with Viktor Nikiforov, backed by an annoyed looking Christophe.

“Now you see him.” Viktor smiled innocently before moving his gaze to Yuri, seeing him relax instantly.

“I don’t see much.” The man grunted out as he looked Viktor up and down, earning himself a glare, before quickly turning back to Yuri. 

“You know, I’d bleach my hair too if that’d help my chances.”

At Viktor's offended scoff, Yuri quickly darted to his boyfriend’s side and stared the stranger down.

“His  _ silver _ ” Yuri emphasized, “is  _ natural _ , and a thousand times better than any copy you could do!”

The strange man looked over the three of them, Yuri now side hugging the silver haired man who possessively snaked an arm over the shorter man’s frame, the silver haired man glaring, almost daring him to do something, and the blond behind them who suddenly stepped forward.

“Do we have a problem?” Chris asked the stranger, moving to Yuri’s other side, putting a supportive hand on his friend’s shoulder. Chris quickly looked at Viktor's stony face and prayed the man would leave easily so that they could practice tomorrow without bruised hands. He knew trouble was coming as soon as Viktor's smile dropped and he stormed away from the bar moments before.  
The man cast another glance over the trio, staring at Yuri for another moment, before rolling his eyes.

“Not at all.” He replied, giving a tight smile to Chris before walking back into the crowd.

Shaking his head Chris turned back to his friends and clapped his hands.

“Who wants to go back to the hotel and rope some of the others into never have I ever, huh?” The blond suggested, desperately trying to ease the tension and fix the fun night the three of them were hoping for.

Viktor finally stopped glaring at the retreating figure of the stranger and took a breath to compose himself.

“That sounds fun.” He replied, giving his friend a smile before looking down at Yuri, still tucked under his arm. 

“Are you alright?” Viktor softly whispered down to his boyfriend. Yuri smiled up at Viktor.

“I’m alright. Thank you.” He quickly shot a smile Chris' way, “Thank you both.”

“Anything for our little skater-kun.” Chris quickly glanced between Yuri’s and Viktor’s faces, “Did I use it right?” He asked excitedly.

“You’re getting closer.” Yuri acknowledged and soon the three made their way through the bar’s exit, happily discussing who may still be awake back at the hotel and the likelihood of a giant skater slumberparty. Viktor’s arm stayed snug around Yuri’s shoulders all night, the occasional affectionate squeeze making it easy for Yuri to forget the strange man even existed...

  
  
  


For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating putting that "For now" on. Would anyone be interested in reading a follow up where Yuri gets a stalker? Because if so say the word and I'll write it while inspiration is here. If not feel free to ignore the "For now"  
> First work in the fandom, yoi has been a comfort show I've recently gotten back into and I hadn't written in a while so lmk what you thought! 
> 
> I have no excuses, I just like to imagine all the characters are friends and willing to throw down for each other at a moments notice despite being competitors. 
> 
> Also yes, there is a victorious reference in there. So sue me.


End file.
